


How to Tell That Jeff Is Upset About Losing Four Continents (A Guide For Boyfriends)

by Mosca



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Homage to Junot Diaz, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Chris can bring Jeff out of his silver-medal funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tell That Jeff Is Upset About Losing Four Continents (A Guide For Boyfriends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



> Set shortly after the 2007 Four Continents Championship. Thanks to Sandyk for the beta. I originally posted this to my Livejournal in February 2007.

1\. Call his house a few times. Leave messages on the machine: a) "Okay, I'm sure you're just in the shower, call me back when you get out;" b) A musical attempt at being funny; c) "Fine, whatever, you can still pick up the phone." 

2\. Know he's in there. Get out the key he gave you two months ago, the one you thought you'd only need to use for emergencies. But this could be an emergency, right? He's _in_ there.

3\. Drive through the damn snow. Ring the bell and count to ten before you use the key. The dog will answer, but Jeff will not. The dog will look like it has been sent to bed without dessert. Kneel down and pet the dog. Time to stop being surprised that the dog remembers you. Time to figure out what the dog's name is.

4\. Find him in the rec room, playing Virtua Fighter 4 all alone. For Jeff, this is the equivalent of drinking alone. He will look like a fourteen-year-old boy. Well, he always does a little, but more so when he's sullen.

5\. Bounce onto the couch next to him. He will be so engrossed in smashing his opponent's head that he will think you're the dog and tell you to get the fuck off the couch. At least you'll know what the dog's name is from now on.

5a. He looks like someone who never curses, so it's that much more cute when he does. Which is often. Not when you're having sex, only when he's angry or frustrated, and that's often because he's an athlete, because he falls. When he says, "Fuck me," it's not a request, it's that he's popped another axel. Love that about him, that his words are soft for you.

6\. When he asks how you got in, remind him about the key. Note: there is no way of doing this without kind of accusing him of being an idiot. Don't let this discourage you.

7\. He will pause the game. This is when you kiss your boyfriend. He'll close his eyes. Slip him tongue, because this will make him pull away from you.

8\. Tell him he ought to learn to answer his phone.

9\. Get the whole long speech. The one he hasn't given but has had in his head these many days. He doesn't want to ruin the joy of your first national podium, and he doesn't want to look like a sore loser. But his back hurts, even now, all the time. He's popping more triple axels than he's landing. When he's on the ice, he's skating for himself, he feels it and the music is in him, but he goes home and he starts to doubt. He's not sure the pain is worth it, having the pain and hiding it. He wonders if it's time to retire. He has his Olympic medal, so he has a long career in ice shows. It might be time.

9a. He's not really talking about skating. Resist the urge to freak out.

10\. Tell him, "Finish the season. Finish the season, and then you'll have time to figure it out." Suggest Gran Turismo, because you are still learning how to be a supportive long-term boyfriend. Don't let yourself believe that all this practice might have been for nothing.

11\. He'll start a new game of Virtua Fighter instead. "You don't want to beat me?" he'll say. "You don't sometimes think about kicking my butt?" 

12\. Give him the benefit of the doubt and think it over. Say, "I'd rather be able to admire you every time." Add, "And then come in second. To you." He will be too kind to mention that you don't have a prayer of coming in second at Worlds. 

13\. Watch every graceful movement of his body as he quits Virtua Fighter, gets up off the couch, takes the disc out of his PlayStation, puts it away, and begins an increasingly frantic search for Gran Turismo. If it disappears, you might have to declare this an emergency. Other couples have special restaurants, or special benches in the park; you and Jeff have a special car racing video game. It works for you.

13a. Every one of his movements is clean and precise, even when he isn't thinking about how he is moving. The sweep of his long arms as he flips through the game cases, the dig of his toes into the carpet, the crisp turn to face you and shout, "God damn it, did the fucking dog get it again?"

14\. Find the game wedged between the couch cushions. Feel useful.

15\. "You know what?" he'll say. "Forget the game." He'll climb into your lap, facing you, and he'll kiss you. He looks a lot lighter than he actually is. This time, when you slip him tongue, do it because you know he'll lean into you.

16\. Try not to give him that I-told-you-so smile when he says, "I'm glad you came over." Wonder if maybe you aren't so bad at this supportive boyfriend thing.


End file.
